


Chapter 9: The Final Battle I

by queeniechan



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Edge and The Light [9]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniechan/pseuds/queeniechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**This story is a mix of prose and comics, displayed as pictures (hence the lack of word-count)**<br/>Now that both magical artefacts have been recovered, it's time for the final showdown with Ganondorf! Our two heroes, Link and Zelda, now has to brave the King of Darkness and defeat him - once and for all.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 9: The Final Battle I

  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
  
  



End file.
